srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace Combat
Ace Combat: An Overview Developed by Namco-Bandai, the Ace Combat series predictably focuses on aerial combat, with a heavy leaning towards arcade-style gameplay and story-driven missions. Real-world aircraft as well as prototypes are commonly featured as playable or unlockable aircraft. The first Ace Combat game was developed in 1992, titled "Air Combat," and debuted as an arcade title. The latest title is "Ace Combat: Assault Horizon," currently in development for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The Countries of Strangereal Though the territories represented in the Ace Combat series are situated in their own world, they've been folded into the greater collective of territories for SRT MUSH. An overview of some of Strangereal's major players are included for your convenience! Each territory is given an overview, its flag, and any renowned pilots of its military branches are noted. Federal Republic of Erusea Located in northeastern Europe, the Federal Republic of Erusea is known for its talented air force and its control over "Stonehenge," an array of long-range cannons tasked with destroying asteroid fragments expected to survive planetfall. This cannon is also used in wartime as an anti-aircraft defense, its burst-style ammunition capable of covering large swaths of territory – and obliterating anything unfortunate enough to be flying above two thousand feet. Situated in eastern Europe, Erusea's capital is the city of Farbanti, which overlooks a vast lake. The city suffered an asteroid impact in the recent past, and part of Farbanti is submerged beneath the lake's waters – the tops of skyscrapers peek out from the water line, while the majority of the city's operations have fallen back to higher ground. Its citizens primarily speak English, but some speak Czech – notably different from native speakers, with their own notable accent. Erusea boasts a well-rounded military, with an edge towards their aerial capabilities. Their air force commands respect from many of its neighbours, not the least of which is because of their best squadron. Their ranks are disciplined, skilled, and – some rumour – know no fear. * 156th Tactical Fighter Wing – "Aquila" / "Yellow Squadron" This formation of five is led by the cool-headed and honourable Dave Jordan, "Yellow 13." Other notable pilots include the unnamed "Yellow 4," the only female pilot of Yellow Squadron, whom Jordan personally trained. Independent States Allied Forces This collection of nations formed in opposition to Erusea, when Erusea seized control of Stonehenge and subjugated all of the territory that fell within its range. The ISAF is composed of several territories united against Erusea's aggression, who have joined together and adopted their own flag, government, and military forces. Currencies are still varied, owing to their variegated composition. The ISAF's territories occupy western Europe, and its capital city is San Salvacion, a charming lakeside city known for its temperate climate and peaceable people. Its citizens speak English, and some bear a distinctly British accent to their speech. Though the ISAF boasts a well-rounded military, their naval and ground capabilities pale in comparison to their air force. Many of their squadrons are skilled, but none have quite the same illustrious reputation as their most famous pilot, the man known only as "Mobius." * 118th Tactical Fighter Wing – "Mobius Squadron" Once a squadron named after its eponymous pilot, the 118th Tactical Fighter Wing is now represented by a single pilot, Mobius, who flies with the skill and tenacity of an entire squadron's worth of pilots. Kingdom of Sapin This small country located north of Spain assisted in the Belkan War, fielding some of their more talented pilots to the Belkan front. Though its territory is small, Sapin's people are proud of their culture, which is a mix of Mediterranean and western European influences, with a strongly Spanish flavour. It is a monarchy, with a king holding authority over his subjects. The capital of Sapin is the city of Gran Rugido, famous for its old architecture and talented flamenco performers. It rests on a plain, and when it isn't raining, it enjoys beautiful weather and a commanding view of the Mediterranean Sea. Sapin's residents speak Spanish, but they do not sound like native speakers – they have their own particular accent when speaking Spanish. Sapin's military is geared more towards air forces than any other. They lack the territory to field a large ground army, and their location in the extreme west of the European peninsula makes it difficult for mobilized ground troops and infantry to reach target locations quickly enough. Sapin has since turned its focus towards fielding outstanding pilots. * 9th Air and Land Division, 11th Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Espada" Led by the cool-headed Alberto Lopez and Marcela Vasquez, Espada is a streamlined and sleek squadron of two accustomed to air to air and air to ground operations. Though there are only two pilots, with Lopez and Vasquez's skill, they only need two. Osean Federation One of the larger Strangereal nations, Osea occupies a large swath of territory in western Europe, immediately west of Belka and Germany. It boasts a stable economy, a large mlitary, and operates as a democratic federation with an elected president. Though not particularly aggressive by nature, Osea will field troops for the sake of helping allies under enemy fire, and they will fight fiercely to defend themselves. Osea's heart is the city of Oured, a large and temperate city. In spite of their location, many Oseans speak American English, with little to no accent. Its culture is primarily American, but it bears strong British attitudes of pragmatism and sensibility. In keeping with its size, Osea boasts a large military with equal power in its ground, naval, and air divisions. Their navy in particular has several advanced carriers, including the OFS Kestrel of the 3rd Osean Naval Fleet. The Osean Air Defense Force also boasts several pilots of remarkable skill. * 8th Air Division, 32nd Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Sorcerer" The Sorcerer Squadron participated in both Round Table sorties, and their striking blue and white aircraft scheme is difficult to miss. Like its sister squadron, Wizard, Sorcerer Squadron was made up of experienced combatants who operated regularly in the Round Table. * 8th Air Division, 32nd Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Wizard" The Wizard Squadron participated in both Round Table sorties, and their striking black and blue aircraft scheme is difficult to miss. Like its sister squadron, Sorcerer, Wizard Squadron was made up of experienced combatants who operated regularly in the Round Table. * 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Wardog" Led by Captain Jack Bartlett, this squadron – primarily consisting of "nuggets," or trainees – is based on the Sand Island Air Force Base, which is located on a small, insignificant spit of land in the Pacific. Though they may not have the same renown as their other Strangereal compatriots, yet, Bartlett is known for having an eye towards picking out talent... Principality of Belka Closely allied with Germany, the Principality of Belka has a long history of conflict with its neighbours. Their aggression in the wake of financial troubles sparked the Belkan War, which was silenced only after seven nuclear devices were detonated on Belkan soil. The desserted, irradiated sites are now known as the "Seven Pillars of Belka." Belka's culture is primarily Germanic, with a few touches of its own. Its capital city is Dinsmark, located in the northern regions of the country. One of its historic landmarks is a statue of a mounted knight wielding a sword, with a winged helm – a tribute to the bravery and honour of the Belkan knights of old, it was used often in propaganda to encourage nationalism and military recruitment. Though its military branches are capable, the pinnacle of Belka's resources are realised in the Belkan Air Force. There are a vast multitude of Belkan pilots that have earned accolades and honours before the Belkan War, and before the devastation of the Belkan War, its air force is feared among many other Strangereal nations. Most of its squadrons were shot down by a single Ustian pilot, however, and with the exception of the Ofnir, Grabacr, and Gault Squadrons, many Belkan pilots are either dead or no longer flying: * 18th Air Division, 5th Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Gault" * 5th Air Division, 23rd Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Gelb" * 10th Air Division, 8th Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Grun" * 7th Air Division, 51st Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Indigo" * 2nd Air Division, 52nd Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Rot" * 22nd Air Division, 4th Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Schnee" * 51st Air Division, 126th Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Silber" * 6th Air Division, 5th Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Ofnir" * 229th Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Grabacr" Republic of Ustio Allied with many of the nations of western Europe, and located southwest of Belka, Ustio is a mountainous country made up of high altitude regions. Many of these higher regions see snowfall throughout the year. There are some lowlands, however, which are generally given to bitterly cold winters and mild alpine summers. Their culture is largely Scandinavian. Much of its territory is made up of cold and mountainous regions, though there are some valleys and plains. Some of the higher-altitude regions see snowfall throughout the year. The capital of Ustio is Directus, which is situated on a broad plain, known for a collection of very old churches, whose bells sang in the rebellion as Ustian citizens took the city back. Ustio's military was decimated during the Belkan War, and its air force was entirely wiped out. They relied on mercenaries to do their fighting for them. * 6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit – "Galm" Chief among the Ustian mercenaries of the Belkan War was the 6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit, "Galm." This two-pilot squadron struck terror into the hearts of their Belkan enemies, and some say that Galm's flight lead, Cipher, could have single-handedly won the war. Belkan pilots were even known to flee upon seeing the Galm Squadron present at an engagement. During the fighting, the nickname "Demon Lord of the Round Table" was bestowed upon Galm's flight lead. Union of Yuktobanian Republics This close ally of the Soviet Union is situated in a broad swath down the Soviet Union's western border. The Yuktobanian climate varies, sharing many central Asian weather patterns. Winters are generally bitterly cold, while summers are mild and cool. Topography also varies, with mountainous areas, ravines, valleys, and even a desert of its own – the Jilachi Desert. Yuktobania's capital is Cinigrad, a large city with multiple colleges and an excellent hospital, the Central University Hospital. Many students of engineering, medicine, and other scientific pursuits can be found in Cinigrad. Although Yuktobanian culture is somewhat similar to their Soviet neighbours, they are far less of a military state, and are generally much more similar to their Osean allies in outlook. At times they are referred to as "Yukes," but occasionally this is considered a derogatory term. Rarely does Yuktobania employ its military forces unless provoked or given a need to defend themselves. Its navy is famed for its two enormous transport and attack submarines, the Hrimfaxi and the Scinfaxi, deployed in unreleased locations somewhere within the Baltic Sea. Its air force is also famed, with many notable pilots. Chief among them are the multiple Varyag Squadrons, comprised of a number of tactical fighter squadrons joined into a single battle group, and the Geist Squadron. * 54th Air Division, 101st Tactical Fighter Squadron – "Geist" Headed by Raisa Marskaya, a former test pilot of the Yuktobanian Air Force, this squadron of four participated in many sorties of the Belkan War on the Allies' side. She proved herself as a ruthless pilot, and it wasn't until the second sortie over the Round Table that Geist was shot down, killing one pilot and severely injuring Raisa. Geist later re-entered service as a squadron of three when her wounds were healed, taking to the sky again despite the handicap of having only one eye as a test pilot. As of NCA 120, Raisa is reported as MIA, and wanted on charges of desertion and treason; her Geist wingmen are also reported as MIA. Noteworthy History The One Year War/The Belkan War * NCA 109 Shortly before the tensions between Earth and Space reach the breaking point of the One Year War, political tensions run high among many nations of Earth as well. Years of political unrest and economic failure plague the Principality of Belka, a small nation located near the Federal Republic of Germany. In an effort to relieve its economic woes, Belka allows several of its eastern territories to secede in hopes of cutting its losses. The Osean Federation, an ally of the United States, sees a chance to increase its own gains in the territories' ensuing scramble for independence. Osea lends aid to many of these territories, at the same time installing Osean-friendly governments. As these small nations begin to set themselves on firmer ground, an extreme right-wing political party seizes power within the Belkan government on 12 December, NCA 109. Tremendous natural resources are discovered beneath B7R, a desert region bordering Belka, the newly-formed Republic of Ustio, and the Kingdom of Sapin. Its subterranean riches are more than enough for Belka to solve its numerous financial crises, and at the same time, seize more territory for itself. * NCA 110 January 3 – Following the hostilities initiated by the Principality of Zeon, the Principality of Belka seizes initiative during the chaos and declares war on its seceded nations. Invasion forces are deployed to Belka's eastern neighbours to recapture its lost territories in a precise, wide-scale blitzkrieg. Many territories fall against the onslaught, unable to match the legendary power of Belka's military. Among these are the Republic of Ustio, whose native air force is completely devastated by the attacks, prompting them to rely chiefly on mercenary pilots. This decisive strike prompts the Osean Federation and the Union of Yuktobanian Republics to ally and launch a counter-offensive against Belka. Though located in Eurasia, Yuktobania supplies many of the Osean forces with aircraft, ammunition, fuel, funding, and several of their air force squadrons, including the Gorizont, Kvant, Luch, Molniya, Soyuz, Varyag, Voskhod, Wisna, and Zenit Squadrons. April 2 – Operation: Crossbow – In an effort to suppress Ustian air power, the last operational air base in the Republic of Ustio, Valais Air Base, is targeted by Belkan heavy bombers. A strike force of several mercenaries, among them the Galm Team, made up of mercenaries Cipher and Pixy, are sent up to assist in the interception. They manage to destroy or incapacitate all ten bombers, the bomber escorts, and return to base successfully. April 15 – Operation: Roselein – To pave the way for a counterattack, Allied aerial forces are dispatched along Route 171 to pick off Belkan ground forces and secure a tranportation route. Included among the forces dispatched are Galm Team, Soyuz Squadron, and a mixed bag of Yuktobanian and Osean forces. April 20 – Operation: Choker One – The Republic of Ustio, in cooperation with Osean, Yuktobanian, and Sapin forces, launches an assault on the Round Table in an effort to distract the Belkan military while Allied forces stage their troops for an invasion of the Futuro Canal. Chief among the teams sent into the Round Table are the Galm Team, a two-man mercenary squadron flying for the Ustian Air Force. The Galm Team captain, Cipher, ensures victory when he successfully shoots down a team of esteemed Belkan aces. Both sides take note of his incredible victory, with more than a little surprise. Best among the Yuktobanian forces is the Soyuz Squadron, captained by Raisa Marskaya. The squadron is renamed to the Geist Squadron in honour of the fearful nickname the Belkans give its captain and her three wingmen; Marskaya herself earns the nickname "Reaper," which is incorporated into her new squadron patch. April 24 – Offensive Campaign No. 4101 – Allied forces initiate Offensive Campaign No. 4101, which is an effort to capture the Futuro Canal and ensure a supply line through the Belkan-held seaway. The region is guarded by Belkan ground, sea, and air forces; and the "Winds of Futuro," a collection of skilled Belkan ace pilots. With the help of the Galm Team, the seaway is cleared of Belkan occupation. The Osean 3rd Naval Fleet advances through the open seaway, and the state-of-the-art Osean carrier OFS Kestrel is launched. May 12 – Operation: Varsity – To obtain a route to the Ustian capital, Allied forces direct the Osean Army 101st Airborne Division to Solis Ortus to clear out the occupying Belkan ground forces. Several squadrons participate in escorting the transport planes and destroying Belkan anti-aircraft forces, including Galm and Geist Squadrons. The Allies manage to land their troops successfully, securing the southwestern road to Directus. May 13 – Operation: Constantine – The battle for the liberation of Directus, the Ustian capital, is launched with a united front of Allied forces. The Galm and Geist Squadrons as well as several others participate in a massive battle over the city, and in the midst of the strike, Directus' civilians begin to revolt against Belkan occupation, securing several key positions throughout the city. In desperation the Belkans dispatch Gelb Squadron, but Galm Squadron makes short work of them. The liberation of Directus is widely considered to be the turning point of the Belkan War. May 17 – Operation: Hell Bound – Guarding the southern Belkan defensive perimeter is Glatisant, an ancient complex of Belkan fortifications, updated and modernized for the Belkan War by the army. Possessing massive firepower, Allied forces fear that it may harbour nuclear ordinance, and so a nuclear inspection is called over the guise of knocking out Glatisant's defenses. Galm Squadron distinguishes itself by knocking out its five sectors – Area Gate, Area Wall, Area Garden, Area Castle, and Glatisant's central control tower. Geist Squadron are scheduled for dispatch in Operation: Hell Bound, but due to mechanical failure, only Geist One and Geist Two participate. May 19 – Operation: Dynamo – Allied forces pursue the Belkans' second line of defense at Schanye Plains. Consisting of two anti-aircraft bases and several joint Belkan squadrons, it's a tough battle, highlighted by Galm Squadron's decimation of air and ground forces. Geist Squadron participates as well, helping to suppress Belkan pilots. When the Belkans activate their trump card, the long-range chemical laser cannon, Excalibur, Allied units are forced to withdraw, sustaining heavy losses. May 23 – Operation: Judgment – Setting their sights on the Belkans' laser cannon, the Allies push into Tauberg National Forest to destroy Excalibur. Despite heavy opposition from the cannon and anti-air ground forces, the Allies are able to strike a telling blow, with Galm Squadron successfully silencing Excalibur. The Geist Squadron participates in this mission as well, suppressing anti-air forces, and the Osean Crow Squadron joins forces to assist with Galm Squadron's objectives. May 26 – Operation: Buckler – A massive force of Belkan air squadrons are dispatched to Allied air bases over Schayne Plains, managing to . Thirty Yuktobanian pilots are immediately sent up to meet them, among those the Geist Squadron, to repel the Belkan charge. Galm Squadron and their considerable talent are unavaialble to assist in the operation. The Belkan advance is held off, eventually retreating when they are unable to strike a telling blow against the Yuktobanian installment, but at great price. Of the thirty Yuktobanian aircraft dispatched, only six pilots are able to return to base or be recovered after bailing out of their damaged aircraft. Of these, only five of them survive, one perishing in critical condition. The Geist Squadron is devastated, with Geist Four killed and the remaining three pilots shot down. Flight lead Raisa Marskaya sustains severe injuries when her ejection seat fails and an electrical fire is sparked inside the cockpit upon impact; she is immediately rushed for emergency treatment and later transferred to the Central University Hospital in Yuktobania. May 28 through June 15 – Due to exhaustion on both the Allied and Belkan sides of the war, hostilities fade for a short period through the end of spring and the beginning of summer. Neither side participates in any large-scale offensives, though skirmishes over the Round Table and at key points along the disputed "border zones" of Allied occupation are still common. June 20 – Operation: Battle-Axe – The Round Table is targetted once again, with the Galm Squadron dispatched to support Osean aircraft in a massive aerial battle. Losses are heavy on both sides, but Cipher's assistance turns the tide in the Allies' favour, earning him the title "the Demon Lord of the Round Table." In spite of her handicap, Raisa Marskaya and Soyuz Squadron participate in the battle, performing well. June 28 – Operation: Cannibal – Allied bombers converge in a precision strike over the Belkan industrial heart of Hoffnung, but the advance quickly falls apart into indiscriminate saturation bombing of the area. Pixy and Crow 3, Patrick James, argue about the morality of these tactics. The Belkans manage to shoot down Allied bombers, abandoning the city. After Operation: Cannibal, the Belkans engage in scorched earth tactics, to prevent their technologies from falling into Allied hands. June 30 – Operation: Ravage – The city of Sudentor, another industrial central of Belka located in the foothills of the Waldreich Mountains, is targetted by Allied forces. Galm Team and Crow Squadron are present to reinforce the Allied assault. As they pass over Steir Castle, the mission objective is changed to pursue and disable a flight of Belkan bombers believed to be carrying nuclear ordinance. The Ustian planes succeed, but seven nuclear bombs are detonated across Waldreich. In the chaos, Pixy deserts the Allies, firing upon Cipher before fleeing the airspace. Characters * Cipher * Isa Reichert * Mobius * Pixy Category:Series